Unspoken: Engaged to Brutality
by Ixion of Moonlight
Summary: Riza is engaged. But to whom? As the truth is revealed, danger lurks nearby. Love comes with a certain measure of brutality. EdwardRiza
1. Engaged?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. It will never happen. Ever.

**Summary: **Riza is engaged. But to whom? As the truth is revealed, danger lurks nearby. Love comes with a certain measure of brutality.

**A/N: **This fanfiction fits somewhere in the time line of the manga before a majority of the plot has taken place. I have put together bits and pieces from the pasts of Colonel Mustang and First Lieutenant Hawkeye to develop a more realistically believable story. It has a slow start but it will pick up the pace. _'Thoughts' _are in italics. Review and enjoy.

_Hi and welcome. This is the partially revised version so if you haven't reread it recently, please do so._

* * *

**_UNSPOKEN: ENGAGED TO BRUTALITY_**

**By: Ixion of Moonlight**

Chapter 1: Engaged?!

* * *

Jean Havoc was the type of man that walked in the direction of danger with a cigarrete hanging from his lip. Glancing at his superior for a moment, he immediately cringed and tugged out a pack of fresh smokes.

_'There's enough for at least an hour...' _Things were not looking good. They quickly progressed to worse.

* * *

Black heels rested on the office desk that was cluttered with miscellaneous files that held everything. Packed full of information on his subordinates, ebony eyes eagerly scanned them. Finding nothing of importance he sighed heavily retreating to boredom. Randomly glancing at Lieutenant Hawkeye's file, he noticed a small detail that he wasn't aware of. Slamming his palms on the table, Roy had to resist the urge to snap and blow his office to smithereens.

* * *

"Sir!," Havoc saluted, uneasy at the tension in his superior's shoulders. Roy looked grimly over at him and passed the file across the desk. Scanning the document quickly he looked over at the Colonel with slight annoyance.

"Sir, I don't see anything unusual. Or what, did the Lieutenant have a pimple on her face marring your reputation? You're overreacting again."

"That doesn't have anything to-"

"How about some coffee?"

"No, thank you. As I was saying Lieutenant-"

"You sure?" _'He's acting suspicious. What has gotten into my Lieutenant? Women...probably.'_

_"_Yes. Hawkeye-"

"I had no idea you were such a giving man." Havoc grinned at the confused face of his superior. Ebony eyes widened in rage as realization graced him in that moment.

"Have you been planning something?"

"Not _exactly_. We just wanted, your other subordinates and I, to let you in on an office bet that pertains to you. We've been guessing how long it will take you and Hawkeye to finally tie the knot. The winner gets a pay raise, courtesy of the boss man himself. You can thank your subordinates for that." Their Colonel looked at them with sharp eyes, but they weren't revealing anything more behind their muffled smiles. They quietly turned back to their paperwork, leaving him scrambling for options.

Seriousness settled on his countenance as he pondered the awkward doings of his significant others but gave up after finding none of the answers to his questions. Flopping into his chair, Roy rested his boots on the papers cluttering his desk, crushing the pages. A nonchalant look was plastered on his face as he dismissed his 2nd Lieutenant to his assigned position near the door.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye gracefully stepped into his office, fully prepared for the task at hand. He slid his legs off the desk with the look of a man in need of answers and marched over to his right-hand woman. Staring into her eyes with deliberate seriousness,

"Are you engaged, First Lieutenant?" Blinking at him, she answered with precision,

"No sir. Unless it's to someone I don't know." Strong eyes locked but neither of them could find any of the elusive answers they were looking for. Riza let out a quiet sigh that he barely noticed and turned to her seat.

"Please allow the Colonel to continue his work." Her intentions were meaningful but unfortunately interrupted,

"Yo Roy! I heard the news! So you finally popped the question?! You lucky dog, you got yourself a wife! Not too shabby either." Whapping his long-time friend on the shoulder, he spit out a disgusting (to Roy) tirade about commitment.

"That would help if I had proposed Maes!" Colonel Mustang was now furious.

"What?" He wasn't following his obvious mistake.

"Hughes, did you take off the sign on my door?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent! It says "I'm busy. Go away if your name is Hughes."

"Oh come on Roy. That's harsh."

"Not as harsh as I'm going to be if you don't give me back that damn piece of paper!" Hughes put his hands up in mock surrender and handed it over. Grinning wickedly, Mustang suddenly had a very bright idea. Maes looked questioning as the Colonel revealed an innocent, small, rectangular piece of thin, glossy surface. Roy's fingers lingered over the edges, straining its durability. It was a picture of the Lieutenant Colonel's daughter, Elysia.

"You have one minute Hughes to turn around and walk out of my office or I will rip it. And I won't come to her next birthday party," he grumbled, thinking it was ridiculous to negotiate this way. But it was effective. (Sort of.)

"The love for my daughter could never be broken by a ripped picture." Gold eyes blazed with defiance and an irritating devotion.

_'So you're trying to play tough huh?' _"Three seconds Hughes and counting. 3...2...1..." An imperfection had begun its path down one edge before Maes ran screaming.

"I win. And goodbye." Roy snapped and burned the picture to bits of crumbling ash and it wasn't because he _didn't _love the kid. It was because he didn't want the nightmares.

* * *

After getting rid of one clown, the world produced another in the form of a Kain Fuery. He was low on the military chain but as a way of thanks, he decided to bring a large pie to share. (Suck up.)

_'How is this not going to make a mess?'_

Roy ran his fingers through his dark, flyaway hair before letting go of a deep sigh.

"We love you Fuery!" Crumbs scattered everywhere.

"What the hell is this? Appreciation day? Get back to work! Clean up the remains!" (Roy tried to ignore the fact that that sounded like a dead body removal.)

If he had noticed the tight line of her lips he might have been sensible but instead he was forgiving.

"Go home, Lieutenant. You can take the day off. I'll save you a slice of pie for when you get back." _'You are coming back, right?' (that never happened)_

"Thank you sir." _She was unsettled._

Something was calling her. A dark void with a flash of a blond, intricate braid.


	2. Hint of a Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for this fanfiction.

**Summary:** Riza gets "invited", more like coerced into taking a little time off from life. She pauses for an insignificant second in time to enjoy the way he understood her, even though they were more or less strangers. A light conversation over a sip of wine expands into something more. Something more desirable; something around the lines of pondering as to why he gazed at her that way.

**A/N:** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hint of a Date

* * *

Footsteps echoed in a swift rhythm against the cobblestones. A woman walked quickly, seemingly having a purpose. Her blond strands were clipped into a bun, uniform and orderly. She was a practical woman, reflected clearly in her military attire. Her wine-colored eyes burned with a question. _Why? Why was she drawn to somewhere that she had no reason to be? _A simplistic, yet aggravating annoyance. She was not a curious person by nature; such a thing should not concern her so. But with each step, she felt her curiosity grow until she could contain it no longer. She stopped, feet coming to a graceful stillness. Glancing around, she saw no one in the immediate vicinity. She raised a delicate eyebrow and looked at the glowing dial of her wristwatch. It winked the time at her before disappearing behind blue cloth. It was 4:50. The darkness seeped around her, causing slight shivers to spread up her arms.

She rubbed them slightly, trying to coax her blood to regulate her temperature. Her body, however, remained stubbornly adamant to staying cold. She sighed as the cold infiltrated through another layer of her warmth; she watched in wonder at the simplicities of worldly things as her breath swirled around her. She clutched the cloth of her uniform tighter, blue softness pressing against numbing skin and exhaled softly. She let out a small laugh, wind chime of the heart. To any onlooker she realized she must look foolish, exhaling childishly, amused at the water vapor that hung in the air. How could something so _simple_ be so captivating? It only lasted for a few, scant seconds before disappearing and for that reason she mused, it must hold more of a special meaning. She fantasized that she could spot each water droplet within the vapor; she knew it to be false but for just a moment she imagined she could see something beautiful that no one else could see.

She brushed a few stray locks of hair out of her eyes and looked up, startled to see the moon glowing above her. She was so preoccupied with her philosophical thoughts that she failed to notice the passing time. The moon reflected its serenity into her eyes and for a few unimportant seconds she felt she was someone else. The moonlight washed away her life, her troubles… She was no longer Riza Hawkeye; she was just a woman. Simply a woman, a woman who was not a slave to the military, a woman who had a loving husband… Riza bit her lip, willing the images of a happy life to leave her mind forever. There was no ideal paradise; it may seem like it at first but the longer you stay the more tainted it becomes. She knew that with startling certainty which is why she could not even begin to comprehend why her thoughts traveled to the subject so frequently. Secretly, it was what she yearned for, what every sane human being wanted. Wasn't it? _Maybe_ was the elusive answer.

"Moon gazing?" A masculine voice cut through her weighted thoughts like a knife through butter. She came to the surface of her solitude and she felt like she was gasping for air. Despair was humanities way of drowning itself. She glanced in the direction of the radiating heat that slowly slithered around her form. Blond locks tinged with sun, molten gold eyes that burned with such intensity that Riza feared she would go blind. Someone who was as much of a sinner as she should not be permitted to gaze at the light without paying an equivalent exchange.

_She had a distinct feeling she would meet him when the time was right._

"Good evening Edward." He ran callused fingers through silken locks and replied,

"Evening, Lieutenant." A simple exchange of words with such formality. Riza flinched, she was undeserving of such a title but the reason was unclear even to those familiar with her past.

"We're off duty. Calling me by first name is appropriate in such circumstances." Gold met crimson and time had no meaning. Even her breathing seemed to slow, nonexistent to their ears. There was a spark of deeper understanding within Edward's eyes. She stiffened under his scrutiny, it was not hurtful scrutiny, but she felt uncomfortable knowing that he was peeling layer upon layer away until he was met with her bloody mass of a soul. She quickly sought concealment from his eyes and looked away. He could read her too easily at times. She didn't _want_ to be easy to read. Her heart was too complicated to wear on her sleeve, but Edward could delve past the barriers she had built so carefully around herself and discover what she truly was. A little girl hiding in the broken, tattered form of a woman with life fading from her eyes. Suddenly, Edward's eyes lit up with the creation of a thought. A very brilliant thought if he did say so himself.

"Care to join me tonight?," he tilted his head in question, causing his bangs to shift drastically. Fighting back the urge to brush the strands behind his ear she replied,

"Is that a date, Major?" Riza raised a delicate eyebrow and let a small smile grace her lips.

"_Edward. _And yes, it's a date. Sort of." He gave her a heart-warming smile and she couldn't help but agree to his offer.

"Very well. I'd love to accompany you… as an escort of course." He was shocked that she accepted, slightly.

"I'm going to ditch the _babysitter_, thanks." He took off, weaving down the street nearly plowing into people.

"Edward, get back here you're acting childish!" With a small chuckle she pursued him, only in order to _reprimand_ him of course.

"Oh-ho! Who's acting childish now?!" He put on a burst of speed, red coat fluttering behind him.

Suddenly, the ground lurched from underneath Riza's feet, as if it was alive and all she saw was the darkness of night. She braced herself for the brutal impact of body against cobblestones but it never came. She blinked in slight surprise as she felt warmth surrounding her.

"You all right, Hawkeye?" She gazed into molten amber for a moment before replying,

"Yes. Thank you." Her answer was brief and curt as she wasn't accustomed to physical contact; she was eager to slither out of the heat of his closeness. For a moment she was silent and listened to Edward's soft breathing; it was a small remedy from the daily strains of life, at least for her.

"Would you mind putting me down?" Her body was tense and extremely stiff; the only physical proximity she was familiar with was in combat.

"Oh, I don't know. "My escort" might try to escape and that _would_ be a shame." He sighed dramatically, prolonging the effect.

"Edward, I…"

"C'mon, Lieutenant-"

"_Riza_."

"_Riza_, take a little time off from life. You look like you could use it."

"But I should-"

"See, you're already trying to escape. Just trust me on this one, okay?" He was stubborn but she was even more so. Her lips parted, rejection on her tongue when he interrupted,

"**_Trust me_.**" Two simplistic words that undid her resolve. It wouldn't hurt to enjoy a little time off from life. Rich, pouty lips curved upward; she was smiling at him and she couldn't exactly place why. Danger sizzled through her veins.

"Edward… we're being followed."

* * *

Lustrous ebony dress shoes impacted with the cobblestones in swift, measured steps. They held power and a certain male elegance to them. Expensive cloth rustled with his movements, a ring of a doorbell sliced through the silence. Straightening of a tie and then stillness. The door opened revealing a disheveled blonde with bags under his baby blues.

"This is Havoc, the hopelessly single not Mustang. I'm currently unavailable, please leave your name and phone number and I'll never get back to you." The door slammed in his face, leaving him to simmer for a few moments. Roy snapped and in no time at all there was no obstacle between him and his jaw-clenchingly irritating Lieutenant.

"What did you do that for?!" His reaction time was five seconds too slow.

"Well, if you wanted your house to remain less than charbroiled you could've answered your doorbell in the first place," Roy annunciated his words, sharp and commanding.

"Yeah, yeah. I should have known. Anyway, what brings you here?" He didn't reply to his Lieutenant's question, instead letting his ebony eyes scan the shabby environment of his coworker and caught sight of more than a few dust bunnies lurking in the corner. They seemed to snarl at him as he stepped further into the mess.

"Jesus Havoc, don't you have a maid?," Roy ran a finger across a nearby countertop and grimaced at the grime he collected.

"Last time I checked. I think… I didn't get payed enough for that." Roy inhaled painfully, jabbing at his heart with his thumb, bristling the coarse material of his suit,

"That hurt right here, Havoc."

"I don't believe you. Why exactly did you-"

"Decide to visit? That's simple, really. I'm going out and I need a favor." Havoc looked suspicious, what could Mustang possibly need him for?

"What kind of favor?"

"I need you to go undercover and obtain information for me. Your destination is not far from here."

"I _never_ said yes!"

"But you didn't say no either."

"Yes I-"

"Shut up. Here's what you're going to do…" A wicked glint inhabited ebony eyes, causing unease to spread through Havoc's body.

* * *

A soft, warm atmosphere slithered around them, relaxing and soothing. Riza studied Edward for a moment and pondered why he looked at her that way. Was he admiring, no that **_couldn't_** be it. She took in the beauty of the restaurant, it was not overdone, simple. She averted her eyes back to molten amber. Her heart beat furiously in her chest but she wore the façade of being unaffected.

"You chose a beautiful restaurant, simple yet elegant."

_'Just like the woman sitting across from me.'_

"Actually, it was Alphonse's idea. He's better at this kind of thing."

"What kind of "thing" are you talking about?," Riza couldn't help but let a smile grace her features at Edward's inability to answer. He looked like a deer in headlights, frozen to the spot.

"Well, uh… making a female, a slight pause," _happy_?" His voice was hopeful; he wanted to say the right thing. Wine-colored eyes softened at the knowledge that he tried.

"Thank you Edward." He blushed slightly and nervously rubbed the back of his head; he wasn't used to getting praise. Especially not from women with such delicate grace and poise.

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure really; I was tired of sitting and staring across from me at an empty seat." His eyes took on the look of someone with grievous burdens on his soul and then simmered to bright intensity once again.

"Anyways, it's kind of stupid to sit at a table for two when there's only one person."

"I see your point," Riza's eyes darkened as she felt sadness flare out and encompass her soul. She shook away its hold on her; she wanted to enjoy the evening.

"Something's odd about that man over there. Doesn't he look familiar?," Edward tilted his head in his general direction and she had to agree. Something wasn't right.


	3. Edges of Misshapen Promises

**Disclaimer: **Don't. Own. A. Thing. Only. The. Idea.

**Summary: **A continuation of their date...The wine had loosened her tongue just a little, just enough to converse with him freely. He was an excellent conversationalist and she could only wonder why she hadn't taken the time to notice before. They ignored the strange man who kept an eerily close watch on them. He would get what was coming to him soon enough.

**A/N: **Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Edges of Misshapen Promises (And a Dangerous Game Begins)

* * *

He couldn't help but watch her lips kiss the edge of her wine glass. He was breathless at the red that seemed to burst from their depths as if in bloom. Edward shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the image of her beauty. She crossed her legs, seeming not to notice. But she did. The pools of her eyes were dark and pained so he asked her if she wanted to dance. Riza had blinked at him as if he had spoken in a foreign tongue but she still said yes.

"You've gotten taller Edward," her voice was flowing wine, rich and almost sultry whispering past his ear.

"Uh, yeah… and I took dancing lessons just for you." He blushed when she gave him a slight smile.

"You're full of mystery aren't you?" He didn't answer and she didn't expect him to. Instead he let his fingers speak as he held her hand, leading her into a graceful twirl. Her skin was like silk, caressing the pads of his fingertips as she moved into his warm embrace.

"You mind if I ask you something?," Edward gave her a hard stare as if trying to pry the answers out of her brain.

"Not really." She was too content in simply being close to him to object to anything he felt like saying.

"Why did you trip earlier? It's just…uh, you seem to be sure-footed whenever you're on duty. I don't think I've ever seen you make a human mistake before." He was tense at her silence and the way her shoulders seemed to stiffen until she let out a small sigh he hardly noticed.

"Is that what you really see me as Edward? Someone incapable of being human?" She rested her head in the cradle of his shoulder, eyes downcast, waiting. His voice didn't tremble as he spoke,

"I don't… really see you. You're hidden by your uniform and to me all you _can _be is 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye." The truth made her bleed, for all she was to anyone was a face. A weapon, a tool but never a woman. Never a living being. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were a blunt gold, honesty burning within his irises. She could trust him. He brushed a few blond strands from her eyes, careful to not touch the delicate skin near her tapered eyebrows.

She shivered as he pulled her closer, wishing she had worn something other than her military uniform to make the occasion special. He lead her inconspicuously across the room, nearer to the man. He needed an ID on him before he could make conclusions but his closer study of the facial features only gave him revelations that would soon become a throbbing headache. He twirled her again and whispered softly in her ear,

"Keep dancing as if everything is normal and we haven't noticed yet. But we do have a problem. It's simple. Havoc has been keeping tabs on us the entire evening, and he's reporting to an obvious connection." She sighed and replied back,

"He's not very good is he? Unfortunately our date can't end peacefully until he's forcibly removed." Edward never wanted to get on her bad side as her eyes glowed with untold, painful promises.

"If only we could dance for a few more seconds." He tugged on her hand, pulling her to the exit. The bill laid on the table having been quietly paid for in advance.

* * *

His voice was what reached her in the blackness.

"I can only see two options. Either we kick his ass and drag him to the Colonel and demand explanations or... we could play a little game with them." The whispers in his throat died out, leaving her with silence and the wheels turning in her head. Her red eyes narrowed in thought. How had she never noticed that twinkle in his gold eyes when he was devious? Her answer was in the form of a question, deadly serious,

"Edward, hypothetically speaking, how well does your luck hold out when defying military protocal?"

"Hypothetically speaking? My luck can hold enough to keep me alive but beyond that I have no guarantees and certainly no empty promises."

"Thank you for that." The moment was broken as Havoc strolled past them with an uneasy gait, whistling a happy tune. _'He seems rather proud of himself but he won't escape.'_

Riza holstered her gun temporarily in the waist of her military uniform. Her keen eyes kept a close watch over their unknown enemy even as the glow from the streetlights grew dim. Her steps were soft and measured, her breathing level and imperceptible. Her lips drew into a grim line as she realized it would be best to re-ID the man just in case he was a decoy. She drew close to his side and attempted to make conversation.

"Excuse me sir. I was wondering if you could help me. I think I'm lost and don't quite-," unexpectedly the man pushed her to the side and started running at top speed, eager to get away. A gloved fist met the side his face sending him sprawling to the cobblestones. Edward clenched his metal appendages in growing anger at the man's pathetic display of trying to crawl away from him. Riza clenched her weapon firmly in hand, not hesitant to deliver punishment. She grabbed Havoc's collar and tugged him closer. He was suffocating at her firm grip, desperately grasping at his throat. She noticed and relented, but only a little.

"What exactly are you doing? You're no stranger so don't feel inclined to be rude by not answering me. It's hardly polite," her voice was dark and almost insulting. She pressed the cold barrel of the gun at his neck, pushing him for information. Edward was distant, but added in his own commentary, out of forced obligation. He and Riza were in on it together now and he didn't want to be punished for not hauling his own weight.

"Tell us what Flame's motives are. Why are we under surveillance?"

"You should know better than to insult your superior. You will call him by his proper title," Riza stated matter-of-factly.

"But he specializes in flame alchemy. It's only shortened into a... nickname of sorts and you know I'm right, whether or not you'll admit it." Edward watched her with intense, leonine eyes daring her to say he was wrong. She wouldn't give him that kind of satisfaction.

"We need to find a place to tie him up if he doesn't cooperate. We can let him live, for now." Havoc did not like the look in her red eyes and would have tried to act like a chameleon and blend in with his environment if at all possible. They loomed over him and asked at the same time,

"What are you going to divulge to our mutual...**_superior_**?"

* * *

"Havoc, did you find anything of interest?," Roy leaned forward in his armchair, expectant.

"Yeah, actually. The shrimp was out on a date with the Lieutenant." He was drenched in his own sweat, praying to whatever being might exist that he would live to see tomorrow. They had reassured him that his betrayal would not be taken lightly. Was he _that_ obvious?

"As I thought. Something seemed different about him today," Mustang narrowed his eyes in concentration. He was forming a plan.

'Alright, Fullmetal let's see if we can't get some embarrassing confessions out of you.' He interlaced his fingers and rested his chin against them just as a wide, devious smile spread across his lips.

* * *

He was walking her home with the moonlight shining in her hair and the stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Edward, if you still wanted to know, during the Ishbalan War there was an accident where I was targeted because of my affiliation to Colonel Mustang." That explained her weak ankles. Shuddering, he stared at her as if she was a puzzle that didn't have enough pieces. Something was missing.

"You're not telling me everything, are you Riza? I want you to answer one question for me, just one. Do you…are you attracted to him?" She was shocked at the boldness that he possessed at eighteen but never thought any less of him. He was silent, watching her. For some reason he had wanted to know.

"I don't know. Love for me isn't something worth dwelling on." She looked at him, expecting him to want more but he seemed content with what she was willing to divulge. Her house seemed miles away but now it had sprouted up from beneath their feet. He hesitated as if wanting to say something but Riza beat him to it.

"Thank you Edward. I enjoyed our date this evening and I would like to join you again sometime. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Riza," she smiled simply at the fact that he said her name, not Lieutenant, not Miss Hawkeye, just Riza. It was almost as if he breathed the fire that burned in his soul into her name and caused it to bear the same life. He watched her walk to her door before turning away. Unbeknownst to him, Riza followed the gentle sway of his braid, wishing him well as the shadows swallowed his form.


	4. One Wise Man and the Distracted

**Disclaimer: **I'm not going to lie. I own my thoughts and that's about it.

**Summary: **Edward's (not so embarrassing) attempt at getting love advice. What's a loving eighteen-year-old _supposed_ to do?

**A/N: **Review. Enjoy. In whatever order you like.

* * *

Chapter IV: One Wise Man and the Distracted

* * *

She peeled away the skin of a tangy orange, secretly relishing in the way it parted beneath her fingers. Her lips parted to allow a luscious piece into the hot cavern of her mouth. Sighing as the bitter taste enveloped her, Edward merely looked on with a rapt fascination. He couldn't remember a time when Riza had eaten in front of him, and he found it to be unbelievably _human._

"So, Edward, what do you intend to do about my recent engagement and this little game we're playing?" She was watching him with curious, piercing red eyes, and he knew he had to act very carefully, or she would suspect something. It wasn't that he didn't already realize that he was walking on eggshells.

"Cherry?" He nearly choked at the sensual image she portrayed. Fingers reaching out to him, she dangled a red sphere in front of his nose. This was the last time he asked for love advice from Mustang.

* * *

Colonel Mustang would prove him right about that. He took intense pride from making Fullmetal squirm. The opportunity fell right into his lap and he would utilize it fully. Roy could easily notice Edward's lack of vigor in the way he tromped down the hallway as if he wanted to press into the floor itself. He decided to angelically bestow friendly guidance to a comrade in need (not knowing that Edward had been looking for him to begin with). Before spotting his superior, his thoughts were swirling around and meshing into one another. _'This has to be the most stupid, idiotic person in the world to be asking for lo… advice.'_

"Colonel. Kind of funny running into you. I wanted to ask about-" Oddly courteous,

"Why don't we talk in my office Edward? It's more private. _'Since whatever you have to say is making you turn into the color of a ripe tomato, I doubt that you would want anyone to overhear.'_

Roy settled comfortably, lacing his long fingers together with an air of patience. He chose to remain silent from a logical standpoint. Swallowing thickly, willing himself not to tremble, Edward spoke,

"If you care about someone, how do you know if they have the same feelings as you do? And how can you tell if they …w-want to be with you?" Roy stared into golden eyes not unlike his own that burned with a fire that was fed from somewhere deep inside the two men and neither knew how to sustain it. Those thoughts trickled down to the lip of Roy's mouth and made an appearance.

"Let me tell you something. You're not going to like this. We share a similarity of sorts, Fullmetal. I am not implying that we are naturally alike in any way, but due to the course and toil of our lives we have been shaped into hollow men that no longer find anything worthwhile." He motioned for silence from the youth in a brisk motion. Edward paused, lips wide with a retort, but the white skin of his superior's hand glared in his eyes.

_'He's human…the veins in his body run to the same heart as mine.' _Roy continued briskly,

"You will find someone whom you care so deeply about that it will hurt to be next to them because your every desire to touch and taste them will be screaming for you to do so before life strips that person from you. It's hard to detect those same types of processes in other people but if you can read them well enough or they tell you, then you will know that they feel for you as you do for them. If you find the right person for you Edward, they will want you. That's about all I can give you for an answer." He seemed to accept that and stood, once again confident.

"Thank you Colonel." He turned to exit when the deep voice of his superior sounded once more.

"Love is a foolish game to play." Ebony eyes peered at him, reflecting his foolish sins, mocking him.

"Yes sir." _'He knows. Shit.' _He left with that, leaving Mustang's office to become dim and quiet like a graveyard for the man at its head. Edward was as silent as a ghost after that slight, ruthless comment and disappeared before anyone could question him about their exchanging of words.

"I am suspicious Lieutenant Hawkeye." She responded slowly, carefully,

"Sir?" Red eyes opened softly, questioning. But she, herself was sharp.

_'He knows.'_

* * *

Her honey-like voice grabbed him and he blinked, focusing.

"My engagement is an unnecessary ploy, perhaps even a prank, but I thought we could _discuss _this present situation together. And now we also have the Colonel to maintain." Edward gulped, his throat suddenly dry because she could make everything sound so much more affecting. Lips. Ruby red, from lipstick or were they natural? Refocused, he responded,

"I am willing to offer you a suggestion about distracting the Flame. To really mess with his head I will send you an assortment of gifts, unmarked of course. He'll begin to wonder if someone didn't actually have the intention of marrying you away from him. That's all I can give you. Is it enough?" She rolled the words around along with the grape now in her mouth. Her soft, supple mouth. He blinked again, trying to focus. Finally relenting,

"A very wise suggestion Fullmetal but it sounds like you get the better end of this game. Did you _want _to send me presents and have just currently found an excuse for it?" Her eyes, so strong, shifted and pinned him. Edward couldn't breathe, couldn't move. She used his title, not his name; it meant a disturbing thought was twisting in the wheels of her beautiful, insane mind. Red tinged his cheeks as he nodded swiftly. It was her turn to remain frozen for a moment but she decided much quicker. Riza was on her feet before he could comprehend that she was right in front of him, and her uniform was blaring blue across his eyes.

Her lips, oh god, were wicked delights on his own, liquid heat pooling inside of him. He wavered, opening his mouth, compliant. Firm arms whispered around his taut back and her delicate fingers pressed at his muscles, relaxing. Edward tore off a solitary glove from his left hand and delved into the thick, blond mass of her hair. A sigh ran through her as she rested a cautious hand over his heart. He felt like he was floating and soon she would just be another star in an ocean of blue sky.


	5. Parted Lips of Tatto Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape, or form own the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. This fanfiction is merely an idea developed by me.

**Summary: **She loved and breathed and kissed. It was all the same.

**A/N: **I am proud of this chapter so feel free to praise me by reviewing. _'Thoughts'_ are in italics. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter V: Parted Lips of Tattoo Revelations: Sin, sin

"_When you drop an enemy…can you tell me in all honesty that you don't, for a moment, indulge in the _satisfaction_ and _pride_ of a job well done…miss sharpshooter? From my perspective, you lot are much harder to understand. Always looking for some way to rationalize your role on the battlefield…Is it _evil_ to kill with _alchemy_? Is it more _virtuous _to kill with a _gun_? Or maybe you were prepared to kill _one or two _people but not _thousands_? The moment you put on this uniform out of your own _free will_, you knew something like this could be expected of you. If you don't like it, you shouldn't have put it on _in the first place**.**_ Why do you act as though _you're_ the victims, when this was the path you chose, free of coercion? If you're going to pity yourselves, then don't kill _anyone in the first place! _Don't avert your eyes from death. Look straight ahead. Look squarely at the people you're killing. And don't forget them. _Never_…forget them. Because _they_ won't forget _you._"-_

_The Way of the Soldier (as I have labeled it) said by Solf J. Kimblee, the Red Lotus Alchemist, Volume 15_

* * *

She loved and breathed and kissed. It was all the same. Edward's hot, callused hands ran over her back, stopping at the stark, rough feel. A pause was all it took and they broke from the surface, lips tingling with what would later be unwanted regret. He was curious. _'Questions, questions. Stop asking. I can't tell.' _Red parting on a sigh,

"It was a long time ago Edward. It means little to me anymore." Bitter, dirty words jumped from her tongue, but he couldn't believe that. Testing her, he responded calmly,

"If that wasn't just a lie you told, that _should _mean that I can see it. Whatever it is you're hiding." His voice turned from sugar to hardened gold, something that she couldn't swallow with dignity. Eyes glinting, she plainly said,

"I don't want any secrets between us and this is a large one," Riza was firm as she turned her back to him, sliding off the conforming blue of her military uniform until she was bare. Edward's mouth went dry, becoming as uncomfortable as rough sand. Shapes and curves lined her body but none as potent as the burned skin that stretched the length of her back. She was more than glad that he was silent but tensed as his warm breath fanned her shoulder.

Both remained hushed as he dragged a powerful finger over the bright transmutation symbol, her flesh trembling. His lips descended on the expanse of pale, desirable skin between her shoulder blades. Overcome, he tasted as he wished. Riza finally breathed out,

"Edward…," her clipped sound held warning. It was too much; he was touching, and kissing a part of her that had long been buried. He tore away, mumbling,

"Sorry," a pause and then he continued, "We both know the person who did this to you?," posed as a question to make her feel less guilty. She pulled on her persona again, shifting into the material like a second skin.

"Fill in the blank Edward." That was all she would give him, running a responsible gaze over the flush painted on his cheeks. Clipped speech soon followed,

"Send me chocolates. Dark. Our next meeting will be two weeks from now, outside of the Colonel's office at the end of my shift. Goodbye Fullmetal." Eyes burning, she sealed herself away from him.

_'I've broken it. Whatever we had between us is gone.'_

* * *

"What a fanciful little package we've wrapped you in boy." A sin. Evil eyes, wide, wicked lips and a curvy, lustful body to match.

"Come on Lust, why the hell would you want to use _them_!," another sin growled deep. Green, spiky hair and a slim form accompanied this voice.

"Because Envy, she retorted, "they have hidden potential for a Philosopher's Stone. We just need to wait for one more pawn to drag them all away." Corrupt smiles drifted all around. Their plan was in motion.

* * *

Time had passed slowly for the First Lieutenant. A week went by and then two. She hid under the cover of her obligation to her superior, but she realized that was only a habit of suppression. She willingly admitted, only to the secrecy of her mind, that Edward's subtle lips aroused confined passions within her. She wasn't supposed to want to… kiss his infuriating lips hard and need him between her legs with aching intensity. Her body clamored for the same attention, the same guiding feel of his fingers. Gasping his name…

Brushing her prickly bangs from her eyes, Riza furiously scribbled on her paperwork, feigning interest. Colonel Mustang watched with silent eyes, as always. Pain lashed through her finger. A paper cut sported its thin line in front of her gaze and she grimaced at it. Licking the wound, looking up, she saw ebony eyes flash in response. _'Ignore him. Besides, Edward will be waiting for me. Concentrate.'_

Riza repositioned the bun in her hair and stood up, mutely taking her leave. Whispering past, she left him a small,

"Good evening, sir." His dark strands nodded with him innocently. The minute she was gone he motioned to Lieutenant Havoc smartly. He dreaded the short distance from his desk, oh he knew this was _not _going to be amusing. At least, not for him.

"Lieutenant Havoc. I have a mission to impose… bestow on your worthy shoulders. I want you to follow them to wherever they're going. Be discreet and bring me back something interesting. Force a confession. I want to turn them against and away from each other." Saluting, Havoc felt the numbers on his life ticking down, down, down.

_'I am a dead man. Smile, maybe you'll get a pay raise. Jesus Havoc, what are you thinking? The happiest thing for you now is to get your funeral service paid for in full.'_

* * *

"Car. Military make. Tail?," Edward asked with a tinge of anxiety clotting his tone. Her eyes switched from the surroundings in front of her to the rearview mirror and back again.

"Possible. Do you remember our reason for starting this? If there is one that is…," she sighed softly, breaking the illusion of his stilled form.

"I think you're just trying to protect me, while being completely out of character," he spoke honestly. Healthy lips tightened into a thin line; gold eyebrows creased her forehead with strange shapes of shadow. Her mouth formed syllables of despair,

"I'm doing this for a child. A child I couldn't save. A young boy to be exact." Edward raised an eyebrow in question, or disgust she couldn't tell.

"I'm not indicating that you are a child to me, in my eyes. It's too long a story to be told over coffee, but maybe if you decide to stay I can accommodate you into my living quarters. Yes or no, Fullmetal?" There it was again, his title, distracting, pressuring.

"I, Edward Elric, swear to stay by your side," his wide grin was teasing, wasn't it?

"Hardly worth my time," she retorted grimly. She meant it. He quieted.

* * *

Her house was dark as they brushed shoulders passing through the doorway. The lights flickered on and Black Hayate tumbled over in a rush of black-white fur. A small smile graced her lips just for him and was gone. Strong, powerful fingers curled around Edward's arm as she dragged him close enough to murmur in his ear. Listening intently, he ignored the faint breath hissing past his sensitive skin.

Havoc knocked, not expecting anyone to answer and treaded carefully inside. Everything was silent minus the irritated noises of his stomach. Nerves. The furniture was very Hawkeye-ish, orderly and plain. He walked past the living room crowded with a fireplace, and a charming kitchen with all the dishes packed neatly away in ordered rows. The bedroom was further down the hallway across from a bathroom. The doors were both closed. _'Suspicious.' _

Twisting the doorknob, the darkness shadowed onto the lit floors beneath his feet. A gloved hand came lunging from his preconceived nightmares and smothered over his mouth harshly. He was dragged into the room and forced to sit. Brightness yelled at his eyes and after adjusting, he knew who his captor was.

"Are you happy to see me Havoc? You should be. You don't have to deal with _her._" He shivered, feeling grim.

* * *

Child. Dark brown hair floating in swirls. Baby eyes shining.

_"Do you want to have your own babies someday Miss Riza?"_

_"I can't. I lost the right to so long ago."_

The present came flashing back to her in a whirlwind of noise and focused, superior, speak. Riza obeyed the necessary commands.

"Hello sir." His mouth opened wide and she was minutely sickened by the long twist of his lips.

"Military protocol dictates that no official relationships can exist between any officers of rank unless approved by the Fuhrer. Are you willing to go so far as to abandon my side by doing that Lieutenant?" Good question. Pursing her lips, she was still, her resolve her greatest weapon.

"I see." He exhaled and stood, rising over her like a skyscraper. He collected his other Lieutenant and said one last thing,

"The boy's name was Edward." She froze, not daring to raise her eyes.

* * *

"Did you get the confession?," came a deep voice. To reply, he played it, over and over just to see if Roy's grin could get any wider. It did.

"This is the proof we need. This evidence will go straight to the Fuhrer." Aah, lovely excitement.

* * *

_'We are enemies as of today. This is sabotage, filtering through our personal lives like that, well Flame, the battle lines are drawn. Get ready for first class service.' _Edward's thoughts were drowned out by the mute Lieutenant, still staring off over his shoulder. She was preoccupied as he slid his arms under her and swung her, carefully, slowly, so she wouldn't break like glass, onto the soft cushions of her sheets. Wrapping her up in a tight, warm bundle he settled on the floor. Black Hayate trotted in and curled up around his shivering form, sensing that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sun burned in Roy Mustang's eyes but not as much as the Fuhrer's stern glare. He was currently assessing the warning of a disguised relationship within _his _military. His deep voice rumbled,

"I see no reason to stop these two Colonel Mustang. Unless it's gone so far as to spur your jealousy?" Mustang shivered, feeling a cold eye upon him.

"I believe it has sir. This will affect my judgment in all other aspects concerning my rank and title."

"Very well, Flame Alchemist. I will see to it personally that this matter is taken care of. That will be all."

"Thank you very much sir!" He bowed and briskly walked away, a troubled expression reflected the turmoil on the inside.

_'Since when did I revert to measures like that? Ever since I let jealousies guide me.'_ He answered his previous question with conviction.

* * *

"I've been rash," he whispered to himself in the quiet interior of the vehicle.

"I've jumped to conclusions and found desire lurking for me," Riza whispered to the empty space beside her.

"I've burned people following orders that were solely for someone else's benefits all to justify the desire to reach the top," Roy stared out at the bleak haze and realized he was just another gray mark on the world.

"I am a killer. I've taken so many lives and I can never deny that. Nor can I be forgiven for my trespasses," she now stared at the white of her pillow.

"I am barely responsible for my own life," murmuring into the hot wash of alcohol down his throat.

"I distance myself from others because I fear that I won't be able to protect them," the ceiling was the object of her mirrored thoughts.

"I am envious because I thought she was closer to me than any other male." He downed another shot of liquor before pulling out the familiar cloth of his gloves. The red transmutation symbol glowed at him as he threw them across the room.

"I desire because I have lacked a physical closeness with anyone." Riza reached underneath her and pulled out a handgun. _Her _handgun. The weapon of destruction that she had kept on her person for years. Releasing the full clip, she set the solid mass into a drawer by her bedside and slid it closed. The gun lay dark on the table, pointing away from her shifting form. Red eyes fell shut, coaxing her to fade to sleep.

Edward was trembling from the power of her words and in that moment, he understood the yearning of his heart that had caused him to create this mess. He loved her. He had always loved her from the very moment he recognized her shorter stature behind the Colonel's.

* * *

"Don't look so _green_ Mr. Flame Alchemist. I've come to offer you a proposal that you can't refuse." Frantic, strained eyes searched for his gloves, protection. He was disorientated and stumbled into night before even taking a step.


End file.
